A variety of such connection devices are known in the art but such known devices are generally cumbersome to utilize and are not particularly adapted for maintaining a substantially waterproof connection between the two interconnect members.
Further, when a male electrical member is connected to an electrical outlet, it is readily disconnected from the electrical outlet when the electrical cord, to which the male electrical member is connected, is accidently tripped over or tugged at to create a disconnecting force away from the electrical outlet.